


Lover of Mine

by The_Not_Normal_One



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Not_Normal_One/pseuds/The_Not_Normal_One
Summary: Its basically Cake fluff. So this is me writing up imaginary scenarios that I think happened. Or not.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Kudos: 12





	Lover of Mine

Luke thinks he might be sick.

There is this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach these days. It’s not always present, but it’s never too far away.

What’s weird is, this only happens when he is practicing with the band, or well, maybe whenever he is around Calum.

 _Does Calum have some kind of flu that’s been affecting me lately?_ Luke thinks, which even _he_ knows makes no sense.

But these days whenever he is standing close to the boy, or singing together or just _plain existing_ , his stomach drops 10 feet, like gravity. But he is not sure how to talk about this with the rest of the band, and especially Calum. He isn’t even sure if he wants to.

“Hey Lu! What’s got you thinking so hard?” Think of the devil, and he shall appear. Not that Calum could ever be anything close to a devil, he is one of the sweetest person, ever.

“Luke?” Calum calls again, bringing him out of the stupor.

“Huh? Oh no! Nothing. I am not thinking about anything. Nothing at all.” Luke said, making Calum frown.

“Okay? That’s not weird at all!” he says.

Luke winces.

“Really Cal, it’s nothing. Don’t worry.”

“But I do.” Calum says, which makes Luke smile softly.

“I know. And that’s why we love you.” He says wrapping his arms around the short boy.

Calum smiles shyly, loving the attention he is getting from his friend.

“So I was thinking after we are done for the day, we can go get dinner. Haven’t done that in a while.” Calum says, making Luke laugh.

“What are you talking about? We have dinner together almost every night.”

“No.” Calum seemed to get shier by the second, “I meant just the two of us; we haven’t done _that_ in a while.

“Oh!” Luke suddenly felt that weird sensation again, “Umm yeah, yeah. We should do that.”

“Really?” Calum’s smile was so big that Luke couldn’t say no even if he wanted to, and he definitely didn’t want to.

“Yes, you dork.” Luke laughed fondly, “Let’s go get dinner. How about that Chinese place you like? Or are you in mood for something else?”

“Nah. Chinese is good. I miss their food.”

“Yes. Coz Michael won’t let us order anything else other that pizza.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“That boy and his pizza. He is gonna make me start hating on it, and we both know how much I love a good pizza.” Calum harrumphed, and Luke thought the boy looked even cuter that way.

“Anyway…” Luke quickly looked away before Calum caught him staring, “We have maybe an hour or so of work left, let’s directly leave after that?” he asked hesitantly, as if Calum wasn’t the one who proposed this outing in the first place. Calum smiled.

“Yeah! Sounds good. Now stop talking to me,” Calum said in mock irritation, “I have work to do.”

“Shut up” Luke grumbled, making Calum laugh.

* * *

The band was done for the day within the next hour, planning on meeting the next day to complete the recording before it goes to production. This was their first album after they became popular worldwide since touring with the 1D boys. That really changed their lives.

Luke and Calum said quick goodbyes to Michael and Ashton before they were running out of the recording studio and getting in the Uber Calum had already booked.

Luke sighed, resting his head on the back on his seat as soon as the car started moving.

“I am so tired; I mean don’t get me wrong, I love what we are dong, it’s like a dream. But fuck, Cal. I am so fucking tired.”

“I know, Lu. I know.” Calum ruffled Luke’s hair affectionately, making Luke go red. Thank god it’s dark at the back, Luke thought, coz he definitely didn’t want Calum to see him become a tomato.

“We just gotta push through the recording days, _and_ the production days, _and_ then we can finally see the fruits of our labour.” Calum said, making Luke chuckle.

“Fruits of our labour eh?”

“Oh forget it. You can’t say anything nice around kids these days.”

“Oi! I’m 18, almost 19. Not a kid. And you are only 7 months older than me.” Luke grumbled.

It had never got to him before, the age thing. He was the baby of the group; he knew that, and so did everyone else. But coming from Calum, it felt weird for some reason.

“Sorry man.” Calum, as usual picking up on his friend’s mood immediately, felt bad, “I know you are not a kid. Hell! You are probably more mature than Michael and I combined.

I know how much this means to you, Lu.” he said smiling softly at the younger boy.

“No, no. Please don’t say sorry. I don’t know why I got defensive like that. Anyway… let’s talk about something else, yeah?”

Calum smiled nodding his head. The rest of the way to the Chinese place was spent talking about random things. Ashton being the daddy of the group, Michael being a sloth, Calum being tired of picking up Luke’s towels all over their shared room, Luke turning pink, and sheepishly saying “Sorry”; the usual.

Soon they were at the restaurant, and Calum quickly paid the driver before Luke could even take his wallet out.

Their dinner went more or less the same way, with the addition of gorging on their favourite foods. They talked about more random stuff; what colour would be next on Michael’s list to dye his hair? Does Ashton really think he is fooling the others when he says he is going out for a beer, when in fact they all knew he was going out on these random blind dates? Does Calum really think pretending to sleep is the way to avoid cleaning up the mess he makes in the kitchen? And Calum turning red, and sheepishly saying “Sorry”.

When they were done, they packed up some more for the other two since the duo was sure they wouldn’t be ordering any food, let alone making it if they were on their own. As much as Ashton loved to cook, Michael’s lazy ass always gets to him when Luke and Calum were absent, and they were sure to be found watching some random shit on the TV and drinking beer.

Again, when the check came, Calum was quick to pay while Luke grumbled.

“We could have split, or better, I should have paid since you paid for the Uber.”

“Shut up, Lu. I asked you to come for dinner, remember? So I should pay.”

If Luke wasn’t so overwhelmed with everything already he would have pointed out, how that statement made it seem like they were on a date, but this wasn’t a date, right? _Right_?

It wasn’t until they were back in another Uber going back to their house that Luke thought this whole night actually _really_ felt like a date, but not the first date kind, more like the 100th; which usually means they behaved like an old married couple, and at the end of the day are going back home, _together_.

When they got back, they found Ashton and Michael in front of the TV, the recent Mission Impossible movie playing, and a few beer bottles on the table.

“We got food” Calum announced, dropping the package in the table in front of them, “And now since I’m tired I’m going to bed.”

“Yeah” Luke mumbled, his mind all over the place ever since his epiphany, “Me too.”

“Okay!” Michael said without taking his eyes off the TV, “Night guys.”

"And thanks for the food." came Ashton's reply.

“I’m gonna go take a shower, okay?” Calum said when he saw Luke come in, to which he just absentmindedly nodded his head, not paying much attention.

Calum didn’t notice Luke was almost at the verge of having an existential crisis in the middle of the room and quickly went to take a shower. It wasn’t until Luke heard the sound of the shower being turned on, that his brain started back up again.

“Oh shit! I love Calum.” He said to no one particular, after his mind went through every minute detail for the past few days. Thankfully, Calum was still busy in the shower.

By the time Calum was out of the shower, Luke was still standing in the middle of the room, not having moved an inch.

“Hey Lu? You okay?” Calum voice made him jump.

“Shit!”

“Sorry!” Calum said, “I shouldn’t have startled you, but you were just standing there… are you okay?” Calum asked.

“Yeah! Yeah! I’m okay. I’m absolutely fine. I’m fine.”

“Luke, really! You’re worrying me, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Calum was worried.

“No!” Luke half yelled, “Of course not. I’m going to take a shower, okay?” he didn’t wait for Calum’s response and ran inside the bathroom, quickly turning on the showerhead.

Calum stood there for a moment, dumbfound. But with Luke inside the bathroom, he couldn’t ask him what was wrong, so he went about his way slipping on a pair of shorts and drying his hair.

After 10 minutes, since he couldn’t keep stalling anymore, Luke came out of the shower. Calum was sitting on his bead, looking at something on his mobile, but looked up as soon as he heard Luke.

“Hey” he said lamely.

“Hi” was Luke’s even better response.

“Are you really okay? I mean… I know it might have been a little weird, but I thought it went okay? I am sorry if I made things awkward or something, that was never my intention, Lu. You have to know that. I would die before I do that.” Calum kept babbling, but Luke had seriously no idea what the older boy was talking about. Once he passed his limit, he had to stop Calum.

“Calum! Stop! I… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Luke said exasperated.

“Huh?” Calum looked up confused, and then sighed, “Oh! I thought you figured out this was a date, so you became awkward.”

“Figured? Figured out, Cal? You mean…?” Luke’s eyes widened, making Calum realise what he had let slip.

“Shit! Please Luke, don’t be mad. I was… I am so sorry. I…” Calum was panicking, which weirdly Luke found adorable, and somehow that calmed him down.

“Cal?” he walked towards the boy, “Cal stop! You’re gonna give yourself an aneurism this way.”

Calum stopped, and Luke sat next to him on the bed.

“You were right though, I did think it was a date, which is why I was being a little odd.” Luke said, making Calum turn in on himself even more.

“I’m sor…” but Luke cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

“But it was because… because I just figured out I was in love with you, and was reading too much into a friendly gesture, not because I thought you tricked me into going on a date with you.”

“I’m sorry I tricked you into going on a date with me, not coz you love me… you…what?” Calum’s eyes widened when he realised what had just happened.

“What?”

“I love you, Cal. I’m in love with you.” Luke smiled shyly.

“Shit!” Calum said.

“I can understand, I sprung this upon you. Frankly, I didn’t figure out I was in love with you until tonight, although I have been feeling it for quite some time now. And just coz you wanted to go on a date with me doesn’t mean you love me or something, I get that too. But since we were telling each other about our feelings, I thought I should just lay it all out on the plate.

“But I promise you, it won’t affect our friendship or the band in any way if you don’t feel the same, okay? I would never let that happen.” Luke gave Calum a genuine smile, and Calum just fell that much more in love with his best friend at that moment.

“God, Luke! You idiot! I have been in love with you ever since Year 9th back in Sydney. But I could never tell you, coz… coz god Luke! You are you, so talented, so beautiful, so amazing. The only reason I am even in the band is because I was friends with you and Michael back home.

“You have to stop right there.” Luke yelled, “You could have been a professional footballer, which was your dream at one point in your life, but you left that; you let your dream slip out of your fingers to make sure our band survived. You are as much part of this band as the rest of us, never doubt that, got it? And do you really think you would have been part of this band just coz you are our friend if you weren’t talented? Cal… every song you have written, every tune you worked on, every show where you give it your all, we would never find someone as amazing as you, okay? Never.”

“ _I_ would never find someone as amazing as you, Cal.” he softly added, “You are… you are everything to me.”

Calum was smiling softly, eyes filled with unshed tears, making Luke’s heart feel all warm.

“So you love me huh?” Calum asked after a while, smirking.

“And you have been in love with me for forever?” Luke teased back.

“Well… not forever” Calum shrugged.

“But I’ll love you for forever, Cal.” Luke said suddenly, sobering up both the boys.

“God Luke, you can’t say things like that.” Calum said, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’s the truth though.” Luke said shyly; Calum couldn’t take it anymore.

Before anyone could say anything else, Calum pressed his lips to Luke, who sat still for a second shocked at the turn of events, but soon started moving his lips in sync with Calum’s.

The kiss went on for a while, neither wanting to let go of the other. But soon enough breathing became an issue, leading them to let the other go. But their foreheads were touching as they tried to breathe in deeply, not wanting to be too far away from the other.

“So… what does this mean now?” Luke asked shyly, making Calum smile at the younger boy.

“It means I get to kiss you whenever I want from now on, and you get to do the same.”

Luke laughed.

“That sounds nice.”

“You want to tell the boys?” Calum asked, and Luke pondered for a moment.

“Nah!” he winked, “Let them figure it out for themselves. I bet Michael would be the last.”

Calum laughed.

“I would have taken the bet if it wasn’t so obvious.”

Soon both boys were yawning.

“Let’s get some sleep yeah? We have to be up early tomorrow again.” Luke said.

Calum nodded. Luke stood up, but didn’t really want to sleep in his own bed, away from Calum.

“Hey Cal?” he called quietly.

Calum though was already in his bed, under the duvet. Luke would have let him be if he did not proceed to hold the duvet up so Luke could slip in next to him, which he did, grinning.

“What? You thought I would let you sleep in another bed? No way, Hemmings. You’re now stuck with me. _For ever_.” He said, making Luke blush.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” He said, and now it was Calum’s turn to blush.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that both boys easily fell asleep, holding each other in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! i usually don't write about RPs but I guess I just had to make exceptions for these boys.  
> Muke still gives me the butterflies.  
> And I still wish Cake is real.  
> Also, HOW GOOD IS CALM????


End file.
